


You Will Not Believe What I Saw

by TheOnlyAcceptableHeadcanons



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Embedded Images, F/M, Facebook Groupchat, Fanart, I can only fix so much, I'm Sorry, Let's be honest, M/M, No Stanley Uris, One doesn't have Reddie in it, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Screenshots, Slice of Life, Texting, The Losers Club (IT) Deserve Happiness, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, The Losers have 2 group chats, because the others want to dish about them, but where is the proof????, everyone thinks that they hate each other a little, facebook messenger, it's already a stretch for Eddie to be here, like they know they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAcceptableHeadcanons/pseuds/TheOnlyAcceptableHeadcanons
Summary: None of the Losers have witnessed what Richie and Eddie are like when it's just the two of them. Assumptions generally fall along the lines of "they just constantly have sex" and "they just constantly fight," both of which are things the rest of them are not interested in.Over the course of the couple years following Derry Take 2, each Loser sees a little bit of the love Richie and Eddie have for each other. No one believes it. The (Richie and Eddie Free) group chat runs wild.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 45





	You Will Not Believe What I Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Though there is a series of screenshotted phone conversations below, there will also be a full transcript provided beneath the images.
> 
> Bev finds herself feeling a bit like a voyeur as she snoops on a private conversation.

  
  
  
  


*Notification: Beverly Marsh has sent a message to "Everyone But Richie and Eddie"

2:25 am

Beverly Marsh: You will not believe this.

Beverly Marsh: You guys. Hold on.

2:29 am

Beverly Marsh: [Video Attached] Video Description: The shot is blurry and out of focus, the camera struggling between the door and what is past it. A snatch of conversation is heard "--your gift. I know you prefer to not open it in front of everyone, too emotional," in Richie's softest voice. "Shut up," but Eddie's voice is just as soft. Through the door, Richie's back is visible as he goes to his knees in front of Eddie, who is sitting on the end of the bed. Eddie is looking at his lap, and there are sounds of rustling paper as he unwraps a medium size box. Eddie opens the lid, gasps softly, looks at Richie. Eddie places the box neatly to the side then leans forward and wraps his arms around Richie's neck and the barest murmur of thank you and a sniffle from one of them is heard. There is a closer gasp and a thump, obviously Beverly, followed by the camera shaking wildly, spinning around, then the video ends.

Bill Denbrough: What the hell was that?

Ben Hanscom: What?!?!

Mike Hanlon: What was the present??

Beverly Marsh: Who knows. But also... that was A Moment, Bill.

2:31 am

Ben Hanscom: Okay but like... what happened?

Ben Hansom: Why are shots of Eddie always so blurry?

Bill Denbrough: It's the neurotic energy. That man vibrates.

Mike Hanlon: Ok but what was the present?

Beverly Marsh: All of you stop spamming the chat, I'm still hiding in the bathroom

2:33 am

Ben Hansom: Bev. Why are you in the bathroom?

Beverly Marsh: Because they fucking heard me you idiot. I want them to think I just drunkenly stumbled into the wall.

Ben Hansom: Beverly.

Beverly Marsh: Okay, that's what actually happened but only because I was surprised

2:35 am

Beverly Marsh: I've never seen either of them be so...

Bill Denbrough: Quiet?

Mike Hanlon: Focused?

Ben Hansom: Lovey?

Beverly Marsh: Seriously. All of that.

Beverly Marsh: How drunk are we all?? Did that really happen? Why are we here in their house?

2:40 am

Ben Hansom: Bev, it's safe to come out. They're in the kitchen arguing about whether to use regular rum or spiced rum in the eggnog. Loudly.

Bill Denbrough: If you hadn't sent that video I would not believe they just had A Moment.

Mike Hanlon: They're about to have Another Moment but I think it might end in the ER.

Beverly Marsh: I'm coming. We really don't need to drink more at this point, do we? I feel like hitting "group hallucination via phone" is a hard limit.

*Notification: Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier has sent a message to "Loser's Club"

2:40 am

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: BEV

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: BEV

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: BEV

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: BEV

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: BEV

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: BEV

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: I know you're in the bathroom. [staring eye emoji]

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: Puke and get back out here already, we have work to do.

Richie "Big Dick" "Trashmouth" Tozier: Eddie thinks he can beat me at Drunk Scrabble.

Eddie Spaghetti: I know I can beat you at Drunk Scrabble. Because I can also beat you at Sober Scrabble. And every other game.

Mrs Benjamin Hanscom: Alright alright I'm coming.


End file.
